And the Kitchen Sink
Esta pagina está en construcción por Usuario:Lucho12344, antes de editar aqui, consultar con él. '"And the Kitchen Sink" '("Se Fregó el Fregadero" en español) es el episodio 1.3 de la serie de TV de Happy Tree Friends. Fue estrenado junto con "The Wrong Side of the Tracks" y "From Hero to Eternity". Trama del Episodio Pop lleva a Cub en un carrito hasta la cima de una colina en el parque. Cuando Pop toma un descanso y comienza a encender su pipa, Cub rueda colina abajo, golpea una pieza rota del suelo y sale volando del carro hacia una zona de cactus. Pop comienza lentamente moviéndose a través de los cactus para encontrar a Cub, gritando de dolor mientras las espinas pinchan su cuerpo. Lifty y Shifty pasan caminando y encuentran el carrito de Cub. No ven a nadie cerca, así que se lo roban. Cuando Pop finalmente pasa a traves de los cactus, se encuentra con que Cub ha aterrizado sin problemas en el barro a unos metros de distancia de los cactus. Además, Pop también descubre que la acera pasaba alrededor de los cactus. Cub está sucio por haber aterrizado en el barro, por lo que Pop decide darle un baño. De vuelta en casa, Pop pone a Cub en el fregadero y se comienza a llenarlo con agua. Él sale de la habitación para contestar el teléfono. Mientras habla huele algo que viene de la cocina que le recuerda a un perrito caliente. Al darse cuenta de lo que es, Pop vuelve corriendo para encontrar a Cub llorando mientras que el agua caliente se llena en el fregadero. La mitad inferior de la piel de Cub se ha quemado, así que Pop enfría el agua tirando cubos de hielo, carne y un pollo congelado. Él da a Cub un pato de goma, coloca Cub en el agua fría, y todo está bien. De repente, la luz comienza a parpadear. Pop revisa los interruptores en la pared. Por desgracia, lo que activó Pop no era la luz, era el triturador de basura, que comienza a aspirar a Cub, el pollo, la carne y los cubos de hielo. Pop apaga la trituradora y trata de sacar a Cub del fregadero, pero parece estar atascado. Pop comienza a trabajar bajo el fregadero. Quita un pedazo de las tuberías de agua y le cae lodo en la cara. Pop ve un hueso que sobresale de la fuga y trata de sacarlo con su llave. Esto provoca que Cub grite de dolor, lo que lleva Pop darse cuenta de que el hueso pertenece a Cub. Pensando, Pop obtiene una idea. Cub ahora está con una cuerda atada alrededor de su cuerpo, mientras que el otro extremo está conectado a la parte posterior del coche de Pop. Pop pisa el acelerador, pero esto sólo estrangula Cub. Pop presiona cada vez más el acelerador, hasta que el coche sale despedido hacia adelante, arrastrando detrás de él a Cub, el fregadero, y un trozo de la pared de la casa. Más adelante, mientras que Flaky cruza con nerviosismo la carretera, que por poco evita ser golpeada por el coche de Pop. Desafortunadamente, ella termina siendo golpeada y asesinada por la sección del muro que está siendo arrastrada por el coche. Más adelante, Pop golpea a Cuddles y Giggles con su coche, mientras que golpea a Toothy con el trozo de pared de su coche está arrastrando. Luego conduce entre dos grandes camiones, lo que acaba destruyendo la pared, pero Cub y el fregadero siguen atados en el auto de Pop. Pop desvía su coche para evitar golpear a Lifty y Shifty, que utilizan el carro de Cub para llevar carne. Se ríen de su supervivencia, pero terminan siendo cortados a la mitad por la cuerda que sostiene el fregadero. Pop se detiene a pocos metros de un acantilado, pero el fregadero viene volando a toda velocidad, rompe el parabrisas trasero y sale por el parabrisas delantero del coche de Pop. El cuerpo de Cub finalmente logra salir del fregadero y se balancea hacia abajo y se estrella contra el lado del acantilado. Pop empieza tirando de la cuerda para traer a Cub, pero la cuerda se corta cuando se frota contra los fragmentos de vidrio roto del parabrisas. Cub cae río abajo, para aterrizar una vez más en el fregadero. Para empeorar las cosas, el coche de Pop finalmente cae por el borde del acantilado y cae sobre Cub. Por suerte, ninguno de los dos se lastimó y se abrazan mientras flotan en el río. Sin embargo, la celebración no dura mucho ya que se dirigen directo hacia una cascada. Pop despierta, después de haber llegado a la playa y comienza a vomitar. Empieza a buscar y ve la cabeza de Cub tumbada en la arena cercana. Él comienza a llorar y lamenta la supuesta muerte de su hijo, pero cuando él levanta a Cub, esté tambien despierta. Más tarde, Pop pone a Cub vendado y feliz en la bañera, asegúrandose de comprobar la temperatura del agua antes de hacerlo. Una vez más deja solo a Cub para ir a contestar el teléfono, pero cuando regresa ve que el agua de la bañera se desborda y el gorrito de Cub está flotando en el agua. Moraleja "Don't throw the baby out with the bathwater!" (Nunca Dejes a un Bebe solo en la Bañera). Muertes #Flaky, Giggles y Toothy son golpeados por la sección de pared de la casa de Pop que estaba atada a la cuerda. #Cuddles es atropellado por el coche de Pop. #Lifty y Shifty son cortados por la cuerda que conecta el fregadero con el auto de Pop. #Cub posiblemente muere cuando se ahoga en la bañera. Heridas #Pop se clava muchas espinas cuando pasa a traves de los cactus. #La parte inferior de Cub se quema por el agua caliente. #La parte inferior de Cub es destrozada por el triturador de basura. #Uno de los huesos de Cub es destrozado por Pop cuando este lo gira y lo rompe con una llave. #Cub se asfixia con la cuerda cuando Pop trata de sacarlo. Errores de Animación #Al principio del episodio Pop lleva su pipa, pero cuando se acerca a los cactus ya no la tiene más. #Solo hay siete agujeros en el telefono de Pop, cuando en realidad esos telefonos tienen diez agujeros. #A pesar de que Pop deja es agua corriendo cuando va a atender el telefono, cuando regresa el agua ya no está corriendo. #Un pollo congelado entero no puede entrar en el desague de un fregadero, con o sin un triturador de basura. #Las piernas de Cub no son lo suficientemente largas como para alcanzar el final de la tuberia, donde su hueso aparece. #El jarrón de galletas en el estante cercano al fregadero cambia de posiciones varias veces. #Las puertas del auto de Pop desaparecen cuando pasa a traves de los dos camiones, pero reaparecen cuando se muestra el interior del auto. #Cuando Pop deja a Cub en la bañera y bsale a contestar el telefono, tiene los dientes planosa usados en los episodios de internet antiguos. Sin embargo, cuando vuelve tiene los dientes curvos otra vez. #El lodo en la cara de Cub deberia haberse limpiado cuando cayeron por la cascada. #Cuando Pop llega a los cactus la acera pasa por dentro de los cactus, pero luego se puede ver que pasa alrededor de los cactus. Trivia *Este es uno de los dos episodios de la serie de TV donde Lumpy no aparece. El otro es Easy For You to Sleigh. *Pop es responsable por todas las muertes del episodio. *El fregadero vuelve a aparecer en Every Litter Bit Hurts contaminando el lago. *Este es uno de los episodios donde un personaje sufre a los largo del episodio. *Las muertes de Lifty y Shifty son similares a la muerte de Petunia en Wrath of Con. *Nadie muere durante 5 minutos en este episodio. *Esta es la primera vez en un episodio de TV donde un personaje femenino muere primero. *Esta es la primera vez que Pop mata a otros personajes además de Cub. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Serie de TV